Jack Rinceweed (book series)
The Jack Rinceweed series is, as the title might suggest, a series of books that focuses around the adventures of Jack Rinceweed. Descended from the great Jack Rincewind and rumoured to be his reincarnation, however instead of living up to his destiny, the young Jack Rinceweed has another goal in mind. To sail the seven seas and be the greatest pirate captain of all time! Book One: Jack Rinceweed Wishing to escape his crazed relatives and supposed destiny, a fifteen year old Jack Rinceweed sneaks onboard the boat of Captain Jack Blackbeard, which just so happens to be a pirate ship. Hiding in the ship's cargo and being taken along for the ride, Jack Rinceweed's journey in life truly begins as he is thrusted into the pirate lifestyle. Gambling, stealing, lots of sex appealing... And the allure of the newly furnished pirate ship, the Mozart Kraft! Book Two: Race to Ender's Peak Khronus Enderbore, self proclaimed King of the Pirates, is finally captured by the authorities and brought before Sir Markus VonH to have justice be seen. However, the old pirateer merely announces that all of his lifetime of gold resides on the far isle of Ender's Peak, and whoever claims these riches would surely be crowned the next King of the Pirates! It's a race against time for Jack Rinceweed, up against pirates, rogue sailors and the authorities alike, all in one big race to secure the treasure at Ender's Peak! Book Three: Search for Acheros Finally learning the truth about his father and his whereabouts, Jack Rinceweed is just about to set sail when he comes across a distressed penguin on the run from polar bear authorities. Wishing to aid the deranged bird, and because their journey lies along the same path, Jack Rinceweed sails out once again, getting wrapped into a Cold War he wishes to have no part in, inevitably ending up on a journey to discover the mysterious Motherland, ancestral home of the penguins. Book Four: Desolation of Dagger'Nam The Mozart Kraft being sent for repairs after one of his latest expeditions, Jack Rinceweed once again falls under the service of Captain Jack Blackbeard in the meantime. On their journey to the lands of The North, Jack Rinceweed finds a stow away in the form of a rat- one Snoito Todd. Getting stranded at Dagger'Nam, one of the few human settlements in the North, the two team up with local Zach and perform various hijinxes, completely unaware of the necromantic dangers lurking around the corner... It'll be a fight for their lives for sure, for in the lands of the dead, there is no one who rests! Book Five: Journey to Sul-Tahn Sul-Tahn is one of the most prized locations in Raeltir, so far north that the heat can scorch the skin off of your bones. Only a true sailsman can ever arrive at such a destination... A title that is befitting of Captain Jack Rinceweed! But first he will have to sail through Hell's Gate, a series of bizarre islands filled with reptillians, nature spirits and all manner of strange and unusual creatures. Jack's skills as a captain will be pushed to the limit here in their latest adventure! --- Book Six: Return to Sul-Tahn It has been five years since Jack Rinceweed took part in the quest for the Tyrant's Eye. Five years since the start of the Second God Wars. Now the head of a fleet of ships which guard the militarised Port Town, Jack Rinceweed is called upon by the gods themselves to journey back to Sul-Tahn, in the hopes of disabling a monstrous new superweapon the enemy is building there. If Hell's Gate was bad before, now it is truly Hell. Not everything is as it seems in this latest installment of the Jack Rinceweed series!